Various types of retaining mechanisms are used to retain, for example, a tooth to an adapter. When using a retaining mechanism to retain the tooth to the adapter, it is desirable to be able to readily install the retaining mechanism and have the retaining mechanism remain in its assembled position without inadvertently coming apart during use. When, during use, a retaining mechanism allows the tooth to separate from the adapter, the tooth may accidentally be loaded with the materials being worked and cause damage to the equipment that is subsequently processing the material being worked.
One typical example of a retaining mechanism used is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,901, which issued Jun. 1, 1976 to G. R. Klett. This arrangement teaches a pin that is inserted through corresponding holes of a tooth and adapter and a split spring washer that is inserted in a counterbored hole in the adapter and the pin is forced to slide through the split spring washer. The clamping force of the split spring washer on the pin maintains the pin in its assembled position. In this arrangement, the force necessary to install the pin is generally equal to or greater than the force required to disassemble the retaining mechanism. Furthermore, the retaining force is only as strong as the clamping force exerted by the split spring washer. Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,911, which issued Aug. 31, 1971 to D. L. Wood. This arrangement is similar to the previous noted arrangement, except this arrangement provides two separate pins, one extending from each side, and having a groove in the pin for the split spring washer to rest. The force necessary to assemble the retaining mechanism of this arrangement appears to be generally the same as the force necessary to disassemble the retaining mechanism.
Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,017, which issued Apr. 23, 1991 to M. S. Diekevers et al. This arrangement is similar to the above-noted arrangements in that a pin is used to hold the tip to the adapter. A washer is located in a counterbored hole of the adapter and has a split resilient retaining ring disposed in an inner surface of the washer and the pin has a grooved defined in the circumference thereof. When assembled, the split resilient retaining ring is expanded and once the groove of the pin reaches the location of the split resilient retaining ring, the retaining ring snaps into the groove to the extent that a portion of the retaining ring is in the groove and a portion thereof remains in the washer. Upon disassembly, it is necessary to apply a sufficient force to either shear the split resilient retaining ring or fracture the washer in order to allow the pin to be removed.
U.S. Pat. 4,006,661 which issued Feb. 8, 1977 to D. M. Sims, Jr. illustrates a typical use of conical spring washers. The conical washers are used to provide a continuous separating force on a mechanical connection once they have been forced towards a flattened shaped.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.